User talk:FireWolf787
Thank you! Thank you very much FireWolf787! I know this website is in desperate need on help, and I want a lot of people to help. There is no formal welcome like on Warriors Wikia, so I will just say welcome myself. I hope this site can become a good one (p.s. I didn't make the site.)--JKO The Jakkolantern 15:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Formal Welcome Oh, that would be great! I accidentally wiped out a lot of the main page, but if you could make the formal welcome, it would be awesome!--JKO The Jakkolantern 22:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Also, I'm not sure what you would put on the formal welcome. I'm not at any status like a bureaucrat or sysop or anything on this webiste, I'm not even sure who is! I just saw this wiki and I was positive it needed help, so I stepped up. Whatever you want in the formal welcome would probably be fine though.--JKO The Jakkolantern 22:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Alright, fine by me!--JKO The Jakkolantern 23:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion! Hey, maybe in the formal welcome, you could put our names in there in case they have a question they know who to ask. Maybe.--JKO The Jakkolantern 23:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Feature Article Do you think we should have Soren as the feature article? I think it is probably the best article on this wiki so far.--JKO The Jakkolantern 00:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) P.s. The reason I can't answer all of your questions is because (embarassed to say) I've only read the first three books. :( (starting the fourth) Reconstruction Program Hey, I'm starting a Reconstruction Program! It should be up and running soon. I'll tell you when it is so you can join.--JKO The Jakkolantern 00:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Well, yes. I think we do need a new bureaucrat. I think you would make a nice one. I don't know, I might be interested in being one also. We (and my friend who is kind of new) are the only people really who make edits, and us two are the only experienced people. There could be some more people from WW joining who could be sysops also. Its up to you i guess.--JKO The Jakkolantern 01:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) JudeDude I saw you left a comment on Judedude's talk page. I think that JudeDude never really goes on this wiki. So, I would say if he doesn't answer your question in about two-three weeks, you could just become bureaucrat. (But leave him still a bureaucrat for now.) How did you find him anyway?--JKO The Jakkolantern 13:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, alright. Also, where is the project page?--JKO The Jakkolantern 14:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I moved it :)--JKO The Jakkolantern 15:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Stubs I think we should mark most articles as a stub. I already marked Soren as a stub, and plan to mark Gylfie. What do you think?--JKO The Jakkolantern 13:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm kind of bored, so I just wanted to say hello, and good job with the books. I have to look up the back covers on amazon, because I don't have them.--JKO The Jakkolantern 15:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ideas All your ideas are great to sum it up.--JKO The Jakkolantern 15:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Category Project That's fine. Do you want me to make it?--JKO The Jakkolantern 15:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Roger that. I will be off until maybe 11:30. Maybe before, maybe after. I will be back on soon.--JKO The Jakkolantern 16:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I can't say I do. On the project page you could just put a bunch. Or else you could at first make it part of the category, make the category, and then erase it.JKO The Jakkolantern 17:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) How How do you add subcategories to regular categories. I want to add Great Gray and Burrowing. Also do you think we should have the tree like this? (The names being the categories). Owls | ----------- | | Tyto ??? | | Barn Owls Elf Owls --JKO The Jakkolantern 17:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to put a link to the category project on the community page, by Reconstruction Program.--JKO The Jakkolantern 17:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Spoiler? Do they have a spoiler template? I can't find one.--JKO The Jakkolantern 18:02, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Then we'll need to make one. We need a spoiler, I'm positive about that.--JKO The Jakkolantern 18:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Tyto Class Well, isn't Phillip a Greater Sooty? Why would he be in the Pure Ones if he isn't? (Also, spoilers will work!)--JKO The Jakkolantern 20:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) How will we get the Warriors Wiki spoilers on to this wiki?--JKO The Jakkolantern 20:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Back of Books If you aren't sure what class an owl is in, just look in the back of the books. P.S. Still how do you get Warriors wiki spoilers onto Ga'Wiki?--JKO The Jakkolantern 20:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ranking The ranking system looks fine, but where do you see the ranks for each category?--JKO The Jakkolantern 20:50, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Can you? Can you do the spoiler thing. I tried, and failed. I also got Wildflower to join!--JKO The Jakkolantern 21:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Status Hey FireWolf, in a while if there is no answer from JudeDude, I guess you are Bureaucrat. I was wondering if maybe you could make me a sysop or bureaucrat of some kind. Wildflower wants to be Rollbacker, and I think she might fit there. Opinion?--JKO The Jakkolantern 21:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Combine? Do you think we should combine these articles into a terms article? (Yeep, yoiks, moon blinking, moon scalding). They all are short on their own, and also could be merged together.--JKO The Jakkolantern 14:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) What's up with you? Hey! How come you don't come to this wikia anymore? I can tell you were a great help back then and we could use that help now! I mean this place is DEAD. No one ever comes here anymore and all of my friends here are not very active anymore. It's just me and a few contributers. Well, it's pretty much useless talking to you since I doubt you'll even come bck.. Well, See you then Guradian1098 04:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿